Nazotoki
by Neko C
Summary: Un extraño crimen ocurrido en la mansión Winkel desencadenará situaciones molestas entre el detective Len Kagamine y su principal sospechosa, Rin Winkel. —Y, ¿Quién es el culpable? —


** ¡Buenas y santas, mis lectores! ¿Qué tal están sus vidas? Yo, muy aburrida, por lo que me decidí tratar de comprender la, como le llamo yo, "Trilogía del acertijo" ("Let me play the piano", "Nazotoki" y "Nazokake") y… salió este fic.**

** Me disculpo si hay algunas partes confusas, lo policial no es mi fuerte. *Gotita***

"**Negación de derechos de autor" (Disclaimer hasta el fin):**

**Vocaloid, sus personajes y las canciones antes mencionadas le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Historia sin fin de lucro.**

**Bien, comencemos:**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Nazotoki"**** (Por Neko C.)**

Los anaranjados tonos del ocaso teñían el cielo ese domingo, a la vez que la noche comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia sobre la residencia Winkel ubicada al borde de un acantilado. Perfecto escenario para el suceso que transcurría dentro de semejante mansión.

El corro de gente rodeaba al cuerpo que se tendía de forma irregular en el despacho propio del difunto. Algunos llantos silenciosos, susurros, pequeños interrogatorios y miradas inquisitivas a la persona rodeada se percibían en la habitación. El clima era tan tenso que podía fácilmente ser cortado con un cuchillo. Pero nadie parecía dispuesto a romperlo, o simplemente no se percataban de ello.

Leon Winkel fue siempre reconocido por poseer grandes riquezas y una cantidad reducida, casi nula, de enemigos; por lo que nadie esperaba que éste fuera su final. El hombre tirado en la lujosa alfombra color beige tenía una expresión de espanto, a la vez que sostenía en su diestra una copa, prácticamente destrozada por el impacto, que se podía deducir que estaba anteriormente conteniendo vino; debido a una gran mancha rojiza debajo del elemento de cristal.

— Interesante… — pronunció el detective asignado a semejante caso. —Entonces, ¿Cómo ocurrió? —Se giró para contemplar a todos los posibles culpables del hecho.

Unas vanas negativas por parte de algunos de los presentes y la excusa global de que encontraron al hombre ya muerto inundaron sus oídos. Len Kagamine examinó toda la habitación con la astucia que le enseñaron en la escuela de detectives. Miró individualmente a sus acompañantes y sonrió levemente.

— Bien, ya tenemos el primer misterio. — Bromeó el chico — Por ahora, pediré que abandonen el lugar y no toquen nada de la escena. Los forenses recogerán el cuerpo para hacerle las pericias correspondientes. Todo lo demás debe permanecer intacto. — exclamó con aires de seriedad.

La gran mayoría de los espectadores asintió son suavidad y, de a poco, fueron despejando la habitación. Al final, sólo se quedaron el astuto detective y su principal sospechosa: la hija única de la víctima, Rin Winkel. La muchacha se mantenía con un semblante serio y distante observando el cadáver de su padre; mas no había ninguna lágrima o expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

—Mis más sinceras condolencias, señorita Winkel. —dijo el joven apoyando su mano en uno de los hombros de su acompañante.

Ella se limitó a asentir y salió tranquilamente del estudio hacia la sala de la casa, secundada por el detective, que cerró la puerta de la escena del crimen a sus espaldas. La habitación donde se encontraban en ese momento era mucho más amplia que la anterior, y su contenido más vistoso y estilizado: al centro se ubicaba un elegante piano de cola; en una esquina, unos sillones que servían para comodidad de los invitados; un prominente librero de caoba se alzaba cerca de ellos; y, en una pared, una imponente chimenea era la gran atracción de ahí. Todo tapizado con cerámicos blancos.

— No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo es posible que hayan envenenado a mi padre? — Se atrevió a susurrar al rubio; mientras se posicionaba frente al cuadro que colgaba encima de la chimenea.

En el mismo se veía a la gran y ostentosa familia, unos años atrás: El jefe recién fallecido Leon; su difunta y amada esposa, Lily; la hermana menor de la misma, Luka Megurine de Kamui; su esposo e hija, Gakupo e Iroha; el hermano mayor de Leon, Tonio Winkel; su esposa, Diva e hijos, Kiyoteru y Yuki. En medio de todos ellos, la pequeña e infantil figura de Rin hacía acto de presencia con una gentil sonrisa. Ahora las esas personas –exceptuando a Lily- eran los posibles culpables del homicidio de su progenitor.

La muchacha apretó los puños inconscientemente. Nunca había pensado en los celos e inmundicia que podría tener su familia por debajo de todas esas sonrisas hipócritas que estaban plasmadas en la pintura.

— La razón es simple, señorita Winkel. — Sintió un susurro cerca de su oreja, lo que le hizo estremecer un poco. — Los dos sabemos que el tiempo de él no era eterno. Por lo que alguien, simplemente, se limitó a adelantar un poco el reloj. —concluyó con una irónica carcajada.

Dirigió la vista a su interlocutor, con el ceño fruncido. Este sólo se limitó a sonreír cálidamente; como si todo el asunto no fuese más que una suculenta broma del Día de los Inocentes. Examinó su figura como si él fuera en realidad el asesino. Ese muchacho la aterrorizaba un poco con su expresión divertida y la gran gabardina negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo.

— Y, ¿Quién es el culpable? — Soltó de repente el detective con su afable sonrisa. — Vamos, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie. Todo estuvo siempre ante tus ojos. — agregó seguro de sus palabras.

Ella negó esa afirmación bajando la cabeza. No entendía nada de lo que le decía el rubio. Era un absurdo más grande que la propia casa. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con su mente?

— En ese caso, resolvamos el caso, juntos, señorita Rin. Le aseguró que atraparé al criminal y éste tendrá su merecido. — Le tendió su mano a la muchacha, cosa que fue rechazada inmediatamente.

— ¿Por qué lo haría, señor Kagamine? ¿No cree acaso que yo pude haber sido yo la responsable? —objetó la chica mordaz.

— Al contrario, usted es mi principal sospechosa. — Rodeó tranquilo el cuerpo de su acompañante. —Por eso quiero estar cerca de su persona lo más que pueda. Así, cuando cometa un error, seré el primero en darme cuenta. — Le reveló en tono de burla a la desconfiada y ofendida muchacha.

Una pelea de miradas se hizo presente. Azul contra azul; sin parecer tener un ganador definido. La joven Winkel lo observaba con astucia y precaución; el detective Kagamine, divertido y audaz –como si se tratara de un pequeño cervatillo ante un poderoso tigre-. Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto visual, suspiró pesadamente y caminó en dirección a la cocina. De verdad que esa nueva faceta del muchacho no le agradaba. Para su desgracia, Len la seguía de cerca como su sombra.

— ¿Sería tan amable de dejarme en paz un segundo? Sigo angustiada por la muerte de mi padre. Y usted no hace nada para que me sienta más cómoda. —expresó descortés la rubia.

— ¿Angustiada? Porque no lo parece. —dijo él con falsa sorpresa. — Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarle sola hasta hacer las preguntas de rutina. —Le informó tratando de relajarla.

Rin tomó un vaso de agua, contó mentalmente hasta diez y volvió a observar a su acompañante.

— Bien, por favor comience. —Se resignó la chica ante la presencia del rubio.

— Así me gusta. — Sacó una pequeña libreta y lápiz de uno de los bolsillos del sacón y lo apoyó sobre la mesa del lugar. — ¿Quién encontró el cuerpo? — Comenzó el interrogatorio.

— Fui yo. Todos volvíamos de la Iglesia y quería avisar a mi padre de nuestra llegada. —

— ¿No hizo ninguna modificación o tocó algo del lugar? —

— No. Al verlo tirado en el suelo salí en busca de ayuda. Después de descubrir que estaba muerto, llamamos inmediatamente a la policía. —

— ¿Estaba al tanto de alguna noticia importante que puede haber desencadenado este acontecimiento? ¿Una inversión exitosa que aumentara el patrimonio de tu padre sustancialmente? ¿Tal vez… una decisión del mismo que molestara a algún integrante de la casa? — Desvió la vista de sus apuntes para contemplar a la muchacha. Esta se tensó notablemente ante la pregunta y miró nerviosamente sus pies.

—P-pues… la v-verdad… m-mi padre… — tartamudeó sin estar muy convencida de su respuesta.

— Eso es todo por ahora, Señorita Winkel. Puede descansar. Iré a interrogar a los demás testigos. —Cerró de improviso su libreta, la guardó de nueva cuenta en su gabardina y salió a paso apresurado de la habitación.

Ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose completamente sola, agarró una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa y se dejó caer sobre la misma.

—Has cambiado, Len. —musitó triste a la nada.

Era verdad, esa extraña persona que se dedicaba a "jugar" a los detectives con ella y su familia era tan diferente al amable y alegre chico con el que disfrutaba pasar sus tardes en la niñez. Suspiró pesadamente mientras los gratos recuerdos inundaban su mente…

— ¡Rin, mira: una mariposa azul! Leí en uno de mis libros que son una especie muy rara y en peligro de extinción, ¡Qué maravilla encontrar una por aquí! — Se escuchaba la infantil voz de un niño gritar con euforia dentro de su mente. La gran sonrisa pura y libre de maldad se dibujó inmediatamente en su cabeza.

Ese tipo escenas no eran raras en su memoria. El hijo y heredero de la familia poseedora de la bodega más prestigiosa, Len Kagamine, siempre fue una persona muy inteligente, incluso a una corta edad. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió forjar una amistad con la rubia. Risas, llantos, experimentos, todo enterrado muy profundo dentro de ella –como guardándolo en una caja fuerte-. ¿En qué parte quedó su viejo amigo?

Lo sabía bien: él había cambiado en esa horrible noche. Todavía podía sentir el cuchillo en su cuello, la presión en sus muñecas y el áspero aliento de su atacante, forzándola a cosas que no quería.

— Por favor, ¡Que alguien me ayude! — dijo con cierta dificultad la chica.

— No te resistas, dulzura. No hay nadie que pueda escucharte. — Se mofó el hombre mientras acercaba su boca peligrosamente al cuello de la muchacha.

Rin cerró los ojos tratando de no asquearse y esperando un milagro. Para su suerte, sintió como su atacante se separaba de su cuerpo, hacía un pequeño forcejeo con otra persona y corría lejos del lugar.

— ¡Rin! ¿Estás bien? — gritó su salvador. Ella abrió sus ojos para contemplar a un preocupado y jadeante Len iluminado por la única farola de la solitaria calle.

— Tu… tu mano. — susurró la chica al notar una mancha roja que rápidamente se expandía sobre la extremidad del muchacho.

— ¿Esto? No te preocupes, no es nada. Lo siento; el maldito pudo escapar… —Atropelló las palabras al hablar, como frustrándose por no haber atrapado al sujeto.

Desde ese día; a Rin le prohibieron salir a altas horas de la noche y Len se volvió distante y serio. Su herida fue analizada, siendo diagnosticada como el corte de algunos ligamentos al tratar de frenar el arma del atacante de su amiga con la misma. El rubio le prometió atrapar a ese desgraciado y no dejar que ningún crimen quedara sin solución, ni culpable sin condena. Por lo que inmediatamente se enlistó en la academia de policías y en poco tiempo, debido a su inteligencia, se recibió como detective…

Se levantó serena de esa silla después de recordar tan lamentable escena. Miró hacia la ventana, dándose cuenta que la noche ya se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Una extraña melodía se escuchó a lo lejos, por lo que se dirigió al origen de ese sonido.

Nuevamente en la sala, encontró al rubio frente al gran piano de cola, con una expresión vacía en el rostro. Acariciaba las teclas con una mano, sacándole dulces acordes, que componían un viejo réquiem inventado por él.

— Tocaba excelente el piano, si mal no recuerdo. — comentó de la nada la chica.

— Sí, lástima que nunca más podré hacerlo como antes. —Dejó su concierto para agarrar el brazo que sacrificó para salvar a su interlocutora un tiempo atrás. — Ya es muy tarde, señorita Winkel, sería mejor que comiera algo y fuera a descansar. Seguiré interrogando a los demás. — sugirió el detective de manera afable. — No se preocupe, no será asesinada esta noche. — Sonrió. — Buenas noches. — añadió saliendo de la casa.

La joven se quedó algo sorprendida por esa actitud, pero inmediatamente subió a su alcoba para acatar la sugerencia del rubio. Se puso su piyama favorito, se metió en la cama con pesadez y se mantuvo mirando el techo de la habitación. En ese momento tan triste y tenso extrañaba a su madre, ya que siempre le cantaba una pequeña canción de cuna para relajarla.

Pensó en cosas que la distrajeran del asesinato de su padre, de la desconfianza a su familia, de ser la principal sospechosa y de la sonrisa burlesca del Kagamine; pero ni así se sentía tranquila. Una pequeña imagen mental se posicionó en su mente; sacándole algunas lágrimas ¿Cómo podría ella verlo nuevamente a la cara después de todo esto? Durmió muy incómoda, llena de pesadillas y pensando en _él_…

Cuando despertó, las cosas seguían turbias en su cabeza. Sabía que de nuevo tendría que enfrentar la acusación del detective y, tal vez, discutir con su familia asuntos referidos a su custodia, la herencia y situaciones pendientes que dejó su difunto progenitor. Se vistió con ropa limpia de mala gana y se posicionó enfrente de su ventana, abriendo las cortinas para contemplar el paisaje del acantilado. Lanzó un pequeño grito de asombro cuando notó algo irregular en la escena.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas al exterior de la casa y llegó al lado de la figura del detective, quien se ubicaba al borde del precipicio bastante divertido ante una nueva escena del crimen. No podía creer que todo eso estaba sucediendo. Debía ser una mala pesadilla.

Sus tíos y primos yacían flotando a la deriva cerca de la costa debajo del acantilado, muertos. Se llevó las manos a la boca, completamente asombrada. Luka, Gakupo, Iroha, Prima, Tonio, Kiyoteru y Yuki; impensable…

— Interesante, ¿No le parece?— comentó entusiasmado el detective. — Al parecer ya tenemos un segundo misterio que ronda su persona, señorita Winkel. —

Rin seguía con el shock. Eso significaba… que no sólo era la principal sospechosa del crimen de su padre, sino también del asesinado de toda su familia.

— Imposible. — susurró horrorizada.

— Por ahora, iré a hablar con algunos compañeros para que se lleven los cuerpos. No se aleje demasiado, por favor. —Dejó a la muchacha sola y caminó hasta una patrulla cercana.

Ella volvió a entrar a su hogar y se sentó pesadamente sobre un sillón. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido o podría ser encarcelada por crímenes que no cometió. Una idea macabra cruzó por su mente: el único que la acusaba, era el rubio…

Se dirigió con ansias a la cocina, agarró el cuchillo más filoso que encontró y se lo guardó inmediatamente en el bolsillo. Si tenía que ensuciar sus manos para obtener su libertad, lo haría sin reconsiderarlo dos veces.

Al mismo tiempo, el detective irrumpió en el lugar y observó de pies a cabeza a la –ahora- huérfana. Sonrió confiado de sí mismo y se acercó hasta quedar a cinco pasos de la sospechosa.

— Tal vez usted sepa explicarme por qué todos cayeron al mar. Y si, tal vez, el culpable se encontraba entre ellos. — Lanzó sereno el rubio.

La chica no contestó y siguió escuchando atenta las palabras del detective, mientras discretamente empuñaba su arma.

— ¿Quién es el culpable? Todo siempre estuvo ante sus ojos. Estoy más que seguro que usted sabe la respuesta mejor que nadie. — Habló con un tono de emoción el muchacho.

Otra vez con lo mismo. El absurdo más grande que hubiera escuchado alguna vez en su vida. Apretó con más fuerza el cuchillo dentro de sus ropas, como deseando que fuera el cuello de su acompañante.

— No importa cuántas veces diga lo mismo, señor Kagamine. No comprendo lo que dice con eso. — articuló ella en su defensa.

Se acercó con sigilo a la figura del Kagamine, dispuesta a matarlo de una cuchillada limpia. Por desgracia, él se percató de sus intenciones y la despojó de su arma con un movimiento brusco de su mano. Ella, al ver estropeado su plan y con la certeza de ser poder ser acusada de homicidio e intento del mismo, dirigió su vista a los ojos del detective, suplicando de alguna manera piedad. Este, sin embargo, sólo sonrió y pareció pasar por alto el incidente.

— Responda, señorita Winkel ¿De verdad no había un asunto familiar que haya causado disconformidad entre usted y sus fallecidos parientes, específicamente su padre? — preguntó tranquilo nuevamente el joven.

— No. Y si lo hubiera, sé que usted sería el primero en… —Cerró la boca de pronto y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Acto seguido, caminó apresuradamente a la puerta del despacho de su progenitor.

Se adentró fuera de sí y contempló la escena del crimen, intacta desde el homicidio. Se percató inmediatamente de la copa adicional servida sobre la mesa, un testamento firmado por su padre que la ponía como única heredera y la botella de vino, el arma homicida. La tomó en sus manos y aclaró sus dudas inmediatamente: se trataba de una reserva especial de la bodega Kagamine.

— No puede ser… — Musitó sorprendida la muchacha.

— Veo que al fin comprendió todo. — Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que perfectamente reconoció. — Ahora sabe quién es el culpable. Vamos, señorita Winkel, ¡Diga mi nombre! — exclamó feliz el rubio.

— Señor Kagamine, Pero… ¿Cómo? —indagó con un hilo de voz.

— La respuesta es muy simple, señorita Rin. Su padre la comprometió con el heredero de esa bodega, lo que seguramente le causó un profundo enfado; debido a que su corazón le pertenece a otro: un estudiante de leyes que se llama Piko Utatane, si mal no recuerdo. —Comenzó a decir sus deducciones. Rin se tapó la cara con sus manos. — Entonces, estoy seguro que trataría de tomar medidas "drásticas". Aunque, por desgracia, parece que alguien se le adelantó. — Rió ante su astucia.

— ¿Y por qué mis parientes murieron ahogados? — preguntó aún más angustiada.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? El testamento. Tenían una oportunidad suculenta de ganar la fortuna de su padre; y de seguro no la desaprovecharían. Tan fácil era aparentar un suicidio en su triste situación… Me debes un gran favor, Rin. — señaló como si hablara de cosas comunes como el clima.

— Detective Kagamine, sigo sin entender, ¿Cómo te enteraste lo de Piko y que estaba dispuesta a matar a mi padre? ¿Si estabas en contra de nuestro compromiso, por qué simplemente no lo rechazaste? Él te habría escuchado y hubiera buscado a otro como mi esposo. ¿Qué necesidad había de asesinar a los demás? La herencia no me importaba en lo absoluto. Además… ¿Por qué me ayudaste? — Lanzó todas las dudas que azotaban su cabeza en ese momento.

El muchacho no respondió, sólo se acercó a la confundida chica, la tomó de los brazos y la besó con fuerza. Rin se quedó aún más estupefacta ante esa acción; pero, de alguna manera, aclaró todas sus incógnitas.

—El detective y, por ende, único autorizado en interrogar soy yo, señorita Winkel. — susurró mirando a los ojos de la muchacha.

Acto seguido, se sacó la gabardina, se la colocó en la cabeza a la chica y le dio la espalda. Ella sintió inmediatamente un peso en uno de los lados de la prenda. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de oro.

— Señor Kagamine, esto… — dijo suavemente.

— Le sugiero que se vaya pronto. Sé de buena fe que su enamorado la espera en el puerto principal de la ciudad, motivado por una carta de fuga firmada por usted misma, señorita Winkel. —Habló en su tono serio y burlón el detective.

Así que él había pensado en todo. La chica sonrió, se colocó apropiadamente el gran saco y abrazó por la espalda al Kagamine.

— Gracias, Len. —expresó con euforia y alegría.

Después de abrazarlo, caminó apresuradamente a la salida de la casa, yendo inmediatamente al encuentro de Piko para iniciar una nueva vida a su lado.

El detective la observó alejarse, sin hacer nada por impedirlo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo conocía la relación entre su amiga y el albino; la descubrió un día que los vio pasear juntos tomados de la mano, sin miedo a que alguien se enterara. Sonrió con amargura mientras recordaba la felicidad que irradiaba la rubia estando al lado de ese hombre que no era él.

Tomó la copa intacta de arriba de la mesa y se dirigió a la sala principal. Miró el piano con ternura, queriendo tocar otra melodía, mas se resistió al impulso y dirigió su camino a la chimenea. Contempló el cuadro durante un largo periodo de tiempo, especialmente la figura de su amada sonriente; una sonrisa que le robó el sueño, pero que nunca sería dedicada a su persona.

"_Te prometo, Rin, que todos los criminales tendrán su merecido desde este mismo día. Seré el mejor detective del mundo y ningún caso quedará inconcluso."_ Recordó su promesa un tiempo atrás. Era momento de que el ese caso fuera sellado y que el culpable pagara las consecuencias de su crimen.

— ¡Salud, mis camaradas! Los veré en el infierno. — Brindó frente a la pintura de la destrozada familia. Acto seguido, bebió el contenido de la copa de un trago y esperó el final.

Y, ¿Quién fue el culpable de todo este crimen, mi lector? Vamos, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, pues todo ocurrió ante tus propios ojos. Sin miedo ni vergüenza nombra a quien está frente tuyo, ¡Di su nombre!

Así es: _El Amor_…

**-.-.-.-**

**O.K., tengo que dejar de culpar al amor por todo, o seguramente recibiré una denuncia de su parte por daños a su imagen… *Risa nerviosa***

**Ojala me haya salido aunque sea, un poco apegado a las canciones; y no haberlos confundido mucho o cambiado el sentido de algunas partes.**

**Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Como siempre, comentarios, críticas y tomatazos serán bien recibidos.**

**¡Nos leemos en otra!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
